Servant And The Master
by animeloverz1994
Summary: RinXARCHER (EMIYA- heroic spirit.) A huge lemon scene so please be aware! This is based off of Fate Stay Night! Please rate, review, favorite and follow! thanks! I appreciate it!


************JUST WATCHED FATE STAY NIGHT! SO GOOD! SO I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE A SHORT LEMON FIC BASED ON A MASTER AND A SERVANT! TEEHEE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! *****************

The wind was cold in Fuyuki city. The moon caused the wind to blow extremely hard. It was full and bright. It emitted a vibrancy that eased the young girl staring at it. Emerald green orbs was staring down the big full orb that stared back at her. Her dark wavy black hair blew across the balcony that she so often stood on. She sighed to herself gazing upon Fuyuki City. The lights were bright and soothing. A sudden frigid wind came about and the girl wrapped her arms around herself trying to pull her arms in her yellow night gown.

"What are you doing outside Rin? It's cold. You will get sick. You know that right?" A stern voice said. Rin turned around to face the tall medium brown skinned man with silver hair. He wasn't wearing his red jacket which surprised Rin.

"I was just thinking that's all archer." Rin said placing her hands on her hips.

"That's nice. You can think inside. If you get sick, then I won't be able to fight properly. It will take a toll on your body effecting your manna."

"You think I don't know that? Sheesh, you're such a pain sometimes Archer!" Rin said passing by her muscular servant. Archer smirked at the beautiful young girl. She was quite witty. Rin closed the doors that led to her balcony locking out the frigid night air. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her hair brush off of her night stand. She sat on her king sized bed and began to brush her hair. Archer stood against the wall watching Rin do so. Rin noticed that it was awfully quite in her room. She opened one eye and saw Archer staring at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rin asked with her usual attitude. Archer sighed while folding his arms across his chest.

"Can you ever ask a question nicely?" Rin placed her brush back on her night stand beside her jewels.

"The same thing goes for you!" Archer let out a small laugh. The two constantly argued and bickered despite their understanding of one another. They were too much alike. Rin's face turned red when she saw archer staring at her again. She pulled the sheets back to her bed. "I'm going to bed! SO please leave and goodnight!" She yelled as she crawled underneath her sheets. She shut her eyes hoping that Archer would go away, but, he didn't. Archer continued to stare at Rin. He gulped. He couldn't help but feel attracted to his young master. She was insanely beautiful for starters. She was a highly skilled mage and incredibly intelligent too. Archer secretly loved the attitude that Rin gave him. For so long, he tried to fight his feelings for the 17 year old. But, they were getting the best of him. Ever since he was summoned to fight the grail war, he remembered peering into her emerald green eyes. Something was so familiar about them. He just couldn't remember. Rin seemed so familiar to him. As the days progressed through out the holy grail war, he caught himself more and more becoming more protective of her, observing her and most importantly….falling in love with her. How could that even happen? After the grail war was over, he would be sent back to the grail where he came from. He was a deceased spirit whose soul belonged to the grail itself. How could he possibly have fallen in love with a mortal girl? He thought about it, but, he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to start anything with Rin and have her heart broken. If she got too close to him in the way he hoped, her heart would be shattered when it was time for him to go. Archer was still eyeing down the young girl in her bed. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead. How could he still have desires? Especially sexual ones? He quickly took spirit form and left behind a trail of red dust. Rin opened one eye and saw that he was gone. She sighed in relief and turned to her side.

"Thank heavens." She closed her eye lids. As she tried to doze off, she felt her bed become heavier. It felt like someone was laying besides her. Her eyes flew open and she saw red dust flicker around her. She felt a strong hand wrap firmly around her waist and she felt the other tug on her night gown. She instinctively turned on her other side and saw who it was. It was Archer.

"PERVERT!" Rin yelled trying to make her way out of her bed. It was no use. Archer had already pinned Rin down to her bed. He had both of her arms pinned above her head. She screamed, kicked and begged for archer to let her go, but, he didn't. He stared at the emerald jewels beneath him and quickly kneeled down to place his lips on Tohsaka's. Rin's eyes widened. What was archer doing? Most of all, what was she doing? She noticed that she was kissing archer back. Their tongues were colliding in passion. She tried to restrain herself, but she couldn't. Archer pulled back from Rin stroking her raven thick her. Her skin shined a beautiful ivory thanks to the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as Archer went to lift up Rin's night gown.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"You can't do that! I didn't give you permission to do that!" Rin watched as archer placed his hand underneath her night gown. She blushed as he pushed her panties aside and massaged her pink folds. Rin bit her lip. Archer continued to play with Rin in her lower region while he now kissed and caressed her neck. Rin suddenly felt extremely hot. Her face was red. She let out whimpers as archer continued to play with her. Soon enough, Archer placed a finger into Rin. Rin let out a sharp scream that pierced his ears. Archer looked up at Rin. Her face was flustered. Rin was in slight pain, but, soon she adjusted to his strong finger. Archer slowly moved it in and out of Rin causing her to whimper more. He stared at her while doing so. Rin noticed through her hazy eyes and soon covered her face.

"Don't look. It's embarrassing." She said turning her head in the opposite direction. Archer used his free hand to untie Rin's night gown. He slowly undid the string that held her night gown together. He removed his finger from her and let her sit up. She kissed Archer passionately sucking on his lips. She loved the taste of him. Archer pulled Rin's night gown off to expose the young girl's firm breast. They were medium sized, round and perky. Her nipples were pink and were hard. Rin looked away embarrassed that she was naked and he wasn't.

"Um…..It's not fair! You should take off your clothing too!" Rin demanded. Archer smiled at how cute Rin was. Despite her bossy attitude, she was still a shy young girl. Archer sighed and did as he was told. He stood up from Rin's bed and discarded his black tank tops then his pants and then the shorts that were underneath. Rin was amazed at how well developed Archer's body was. She admired every glistening brown muscle that stood in front of her. She was fascinated by the appendage that stood out long and erect. It looked big. Rin gulped as Archer came back to Join Rin. He started to kiss her again. He wrapped his hands in her dark hair. She let out slight moans as their tongues collided once more. Archer made his way to Rin's neck then to her collarbone and then to her breast. He sucked on each nipple receiving a squeal from Tohsaka. Her eyes were closed. Archer began to massage the other breast playing with the nipple using his thumb and index finger. He then switched positions with his mouth and his hands to the other breast. She tasted divine in his mouth. Rin continued to squeal and moan, but, soon stopped. She felt archer's kisses get lower and lower. She felt him run his tongue against her belly button and she soon felt kisses being planted on her legs. She sat up and watched Archer slowly use his tongue to open her folds. His placed each of her legs around his shoulders. Rin used her elbows to sit herself up.

"No! Don't! It's not clean down there!" Rin said watching Archer nip away at her soon to be womanhood. Her head flew back when she felt archer's tongue graze across her tiny love bud. She never felt pleasure like that before. Archer pulled his head back and admired Rin's flushed beauty.

"Really? It doesn't taste like that me."

"Don't say such things!" Rin whined. Archer went back to assault Rin's region. He inserted a finger into the girl to help her feel full. He could tell she wanted him badly. Her juices were pouring out of her like a waterfall. Her clit was extremely erect. It was poking out from the hood which gave archer perfect access to it. He circled it with his tongue slowly, then quickly. He even flickered it in a darting motion which drove Rin absolutely insane. She moaned and squealed as Archer continued to lick her juices from below. Archer soon began to suck on the tiny bud. He loved the reaction he received from Rin. She grabbed his white hair and pushed herself more into his face. Archer felt Rin's muscles in her lower region become tighter. He stopped his tongue from pleasing Rin despite its will to continue to do so. Rin looked at Archer confused. She didn't want him to stop.

`"Hey! Why did you stop?' Her face turned even redder when she saw archer stroking himself getting ready to enter her.

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" Archer said letting Rin taste herself. He kissed her deeply while getting closer to her entrance. Rin felt him getting closer and stopped him from doing so. She looked up at him then looked off in the distance. Archer couldn't tell because her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered. Archer didn't hear her.

"Huh?" He said.

"I'm a virgin!" She said loud enough for her whole room to hear if there were other people in it. That explained why she was so tight. Archer pinned Rin down with extreme force.

"I'll try to be gentle. But, it will be painful. You know that right?" Rin nodded.

"I know."

"We can stop here Rin."

"No! I want to." Archer sighed. He slowly began to part Rin's folds with his member. Rin watched in anticipation. Archer could tell she was tense.

"You have to relax yourself. The pain will be worse if you're not relaxed." Rin nodded. She laid back staring at the ceiling making sure not watch Archer. She was extremely nervous. Archer slowly inserted himself into Rin. He stopped when he felt a hard barrier. He knew this would be the cause of her pain. He leaned over Rin to kiss her. He was secretly distracting her. Rin wrapped her arms around his muscular back. She got so into the kiss that she forgot Archer was half way inside of her. Archer counted to 3 in his mind and forced himself into Rin tearing her apart. Rin's eyes flew open and started to sting with tears. Archer felt bad, but, he knew this was what would happen during a woman's first time. He let Rin adjust to him wiping the tears from the corner of Rin's green eyes. Rin was breathing heavily. Archer felt a sharp pain in his back. He assumed it was from Rin's nails. She must have dug them in his back when he first entered her.

"You ok?" Archer asked. Rin nodded. She was trying to adjust to the pain. She knew it was going to be painful, but, not this painful. Maybe it had something to do with Archer's size. He was big after all. Rin looked at Archer and signaled him to start moving. He did so. He slowly began to thrust in and out of Rin. She whimpered at the feeling of her being stretched open. Archer groaned at how tight and how wet Rin was. She felt divine. He wanted to go all out, but, wasn't sure if she was ready for him. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to Rin's. He slowly, but, gradually picked up his pace and started to thrust harder into Rin. Rin felt a slight pleasure, but, she was still getting adjusted to the feeling of being stretched open. She bit her lip as Archer continued to thrust faster and harder. She dug her nails in his shoulders. She could hear archer slightly moaning in her ear. His hand was tangled in her long wavy hair and his grip got tighter with every thrust. Archer continued to thrust into Rin for a while switching her from missionary position, to a spooning position, then to her being on top then back to missionary. No matter which angle he put Rin in, she was still so very tight. He hadn't noticed it before, but, Rin was bleeding. The flow had stopped. He continued to thrust into Rin listening to her beg and plead for more. She begged for him to go faster. He did so. Soon enough Rin's muscles began to tighten around the strong warrior which sent him overboard.

"RIN!" He growled into her ear thrust extremely fast hitting her sweet spot. Rin bit her lip as her legs began to shake.

"Something's coming!" She moaned. Her clit was throbbing and her stomach felt weird. She was unbelievably hot. Archer kissed Rin giving her a few final thrusts and the two screamed in ecstasy cumming in union. Archer slightly collapsed on top of Rin. The two were panting heavily. Sweat covered their bodies. When archer was able to catch his breath, he slowly pulled himself out of Rin. Rin whimpered at the loss of warmth and the feeling of both her fluids and his fluids combined flowing out of her. Archer laid beside her and wrapped his strong bronze arms around Rin's slender waist.

"Rin?" He began staring at her pale skin.

"Yes, archer?" Rin answered still slightly out of breath. Archer blushed.

"I Lo-"He began. Rin placed a finger on his lips. She smiled at him warmly.

"I know you do archer. I love you too." Archer pulled the sheets around them despite the love stains that were on them. He let Rin drift off. He watched her do so while holding her tightly in his muscular bronze arms. He smiled and kissed Rin's forehead. He soon joined Rin in the lands of dreams. Who would have ever thought…?

A servant would fall for his peculiar young master.

**************************SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! GIVE FEEDBACK! IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO WRITE THIS! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND PLEASE WATCH THE NEW FATE STAY NIGHT ANIME SERIOUS! IT'S AMAZING! MORE FICS ARE TO COME (NO PUN INTENDED XP)!***********************


End file.
